leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Benicioneto/Jax Change
Jax, the Grandmaster at Arms is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities bonus Attack Speed for seconds every time he lands a basic attack, stacking up to 8 times for a maximum of bonus Attack Speed. |description2= On every third basic attack within seconds, Jax deals bonus magic damage. |targeting='Relentless Assault' is a self-buff on-hit effect. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will not block the ability. |additional= * Relentless Assault will be triggered on attacking structures. * Attacks that trigger Relentless Assault will always refresh the duration of the buff, including when at maximum stacks. |video=Jax IVideo }} Jax dashes to the target unit or allied ward. If his target is an enemy, he deals physical damage. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=65 |costtype=mana |range=700 |targeting='Leap Strike' is a single target dash ability that can be used on both enemies and allies. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability's damage (including when ) but will not prevent Jax from dashing to the target. |additional= * Leap Strike will always deal its damage whether or not the target remains where it was when Jax cast the ability or whether or not Jax successfully completes the dash. * Leap Strike can be used on any targetable allied or enemy unit except for towers and inhibitors. This can include champions, minions, wards and champion pets such as , and . |video=Jax QVideo }} Jax's next basic attack or within 10 seconds deals bonus magic damage. |description2= Empower resets Jax's autoattack timer. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=30 |costtype=mana |targeting='Empower' is an on-hit effect. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=single target |onhiteffects=The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** Critical strikes will not interact with Empower's bonus damage. ** The bonus damage will not trigger on structures. ** The enhanced attack can not be . ** Empower's damage will not be mitigated if Jax's attack is . ** Empower's empowerment will not be consumed if the attack misses. |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= * Empower has no cast time and does not interrupt Jax's previous orders. * Empower's damage will cause bonus damage to trigger twice with one autoattack. |video=Jax WVideo }} Jax enters a defensive stance for up to 2 seconds, reducing physical damage from basic attacks (including basic attack modifiers and on-hit effects) by 100% and area of effect abilities by 25% for the duration. |description2= At the end of the duration or if Counter Strike is activated again, Jax all nearby enemies for 1 second and deals them physical damage, increased by 20% for each attack dodged, up to a maximum 100% increase. |leveling2= | }} |range= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |targeting='Counter Strike' is a point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= * Counter Strike has no cast time and does not interrupt Jax's previous orders. * Counter Strike is not a channeled ability and Jax will hence still dodge attacks and stun opponents when the buff duration ends even if he is suffering from crowd control effects. * Counter Strike will also dodge spells that can proc on-hit effects, including , , , , and among others, but not dodge the crowd control. These dodged abilities will count towards Counter Strike's increased damage. * Counter Strike cannot be reactivated for 1 second after casting. |video=Jax EVideo }} Jax gains and for 8 seconds. |description2 = For Grandmaster's Might's duration, Jax can use once. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost=100 |costtype=mana }} Jax channels for up to 4 seconds, increasing Grandmaster Assault 's range. Jax can still move while channeling, but cannot use basic attacks or abilities and is by 15%. At the end of the channel, Grandmaster Assault is automatically canceled. |description2 = Jax jumps to the target location, and becomes immune to crowd control for its duration. |description3 = Upon impact, Jax deals physical damage to all nearby enemies and them for 1.5 seconds. |leveling3= |range = | }} |speed = 1450 }} | }} References Category:Custom champions